New Favorite Holiday
by heatherkw
Summary: Camille invites the guys over for New Year's Eve. Drunkenness ensues. Camsten.


A/N: Secret Santa gift for stitchxneurosync on tumblr.

* * *

"What's your favorite holiday?," Camille directed at Kirsten. Despite living together for over a year and a half, she was still trying to get Kirsten to open up more to her.

She pressed her lips together. "We didn't do much for the holidays. But uh, Halloween I guess. I got to dress up." She took another sip of her drink.

"Well, Halloween is my favorite holiday too. But for a uh- different reason," Linus interjected. He winked at Camille.

She shoved his shoulder. "So immature," she said. "Mine is New Year's Day, in case anyone was wondering. I like that it can be a new beginning." She finished the last of her drink. "What about you Cameron?"

"Christmas. Well our combined Christmas and Hanukkah celebration. _Lots_ of presents."

Camille attempted to take another sip of her drink, finding it empty. "Who needs a refill?," Camille asked, raising her empty glass. Linus gave her a small nod, and that was enough confirmation she needed to go into the kitchen to whip up another pitcher of long island iced tea.

"It's almost as if she's trying to get us drunk," Cameron subtly whispered to Kirsten, who sat on the other end of the couch.

Linus muttered to himself, "Well I think she's succeeded."

Kirsten finally registered that Cameron had said something to her. Drinking made her temporal dysplasia worse and she often zoned out of conversations completely. The only thing tethering her to the conversation was the fact that Cameron kept directing questions or comments at her. "What's that?," she asked him. She slid over to the middle of the couch so she could hear him better. It was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate.

Camille barged into the living room, a large pitcher in hand. She set down her now full glass on the coffee table, and poured Linus a drink.

Kirsten poked Cameron in the shoulder. "Hmm?," she questioned him again for a response.

"Oh, nothing. Nevermind." He gently patted her knee, letting it rest there.

Camille made her way over to Kirsten, pouring her a drink as well. When she got to Cameron, she looked down at his hands and gave him an eyebrow raise. She didn't say anything, but poured him the last of the iced tea.

"Thanks," he directed at Camille. He removed his hand from Kirsten's knee (only just then realizing that he left it there) to pick up and take a sip of his drink. If Kirsten noticed, she didn't comment on it.

Kirsten took one sip of her drink, and then thought better of finishing it. Camille certainly made them strong.

Camille sat down next to Linus on the loveseat. "Shall we resume Jessica Jones?" She didn't wait for an answer, before pressing play. The show didn't have their full attention anyway, thanks to the strong drinks Camille had made.

About halfway through the episode Camille and Linus not so subtly excused themselves from the living room, laughing and kissing their way to her bedroom.

"Should we pause it and wait for them?," Cameron asked.

Kirsten shook her head. "Nope. We won't be seeing them again until the morning."

Cameron just nodded in response and leaned back against the couch.

The credits were rolling before either of them spoke again. "So, are we kissing at midnight?," she asked coolly, as if she were asking about the weather or traffic.

Cameron nearly choked on the last sip of his drink. "I'm sorry, what?"

She shrugged. "The tradition of kissing at midnight. It is New Year's Eve."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Just because it's a tradition doesn't mean we have to do it," he scoffed.

She turned towards him, inching closer so that her knee was grazing his thigh. "Why not? It's not like it's a big deal. Camille kissed me last year. She said it was for good luck for the New Year." Cameron just stared at her, mouth gaping in shock. A soft giggle escaped her lips. Apparently drinking made her silly as well. "Besides, it's not like we have to kiss again."

"Well you don't have to say it like _that_." His gaze fell to his hands, still mulling over her words.

"I will take that response as a yes." She smiled triumphantly. She looked over her shoulder at the clock in the dining room, it was 11:58pm. "Should we turn on the New Year's Eve special, or no?"

"Whatever you want," he grumbled in response.

She picked up the remote and switched it to one of the news stations. " _Sixty seconds til midnight_."

Sure, Cameron had thought about wanting to kiss her a million times, to tell her how he felt. He certainly didn't think Kirsten would suggest that they kiss. And worse, that it didn't mean anything to her. It would be nothing more than a split second in her mind, forgotten just as quickly as the moment passed.

" _Thirty seconds_."

Kirsten took the glass from his hand, and set it down on the coffee table. She couldn't explain her racing heart or her sweaty hands. Was this what nervousness felt like? If so, she wasn't a fan. There shouldn't be anything to be nervous about.

" _Ten_."

He looked up at her, his own heart racing. Having known Kirsten for a while, he knew there was no talking her out of anything. She would do whatever she had her mind set on, which apparently was kissing him at midnight. He just accepted that this would happen, and hoped that his heart could handle the inevitable rejection.

" _Three_."

Cameron shifted his weight on the couch to face her better.

" _Two_."

Kirsten placed a hand on his chest, inching herself closer.

" _One_."

She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his. After a second he kissed her back. She wrapped her hands behind his neck to pull herself forward and deepen the kiss. He was expecting a quick peck on the lips and for it to be over. He was definitely not prepared for the intensity and affection that Kirsten was pouring into their kiss. At some point, he just thought "screw it" and returned the kiss with just as much intensity. He wrapped his hands behind her back, pulling her into his lap. He dug his fingers into her hips, hoping to hold her there with sheer will. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling into the kiss.

At some point, he saw through the alcohol induced fog. He realized what an awful idea this was and pulled back. She was just caught up in the moment, nothing more. He released his grip on her waist. He was too busy avoiding her gaze that he missed her flushed cheeks and wide smile, beaming at him.

She, on the other hand, saw things very clearly for the first time. She looked through all of their interactions with new eyes. The lingering looks, the gentle caresses, the uncontrollable smile he had whenever she was around.

"I should uh- getting going." He shifted her weight and stood up quickly, starting towards the door.

"Cameron, it's late. You can stay." She reached out towards him, but wasn't sure if that was the best move to comfort him.

"No really, I should head out." He turned back to face her. "I'm tired."

"You really shouldn't be driving. Stay," she insisted. She knew he shouldn't be driving after having several of Camille's long islands, and hoped that the logical argument would work.

He sighed. "Alright," he nodded. "Do you have blankets and pillows for the couch?"

She stood up and took his hand. "Don't be silly. The couch is pretty uncomfortable to sleep in." She led him to her bedroom.

He stopped at the door frame. Kirsten was going about her usual routine, searching through her dresser for pajamas. "I'll just go take out my contacts," he said, patting the glasses case he had in his pocket. He excused himself to her bathroom.

She went to the shared bathroom in the hallway to change and brush her teeth. She got back to her bedroom first. She plugged in her phone at her nightstand and got beneath her covers.

He took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself, and went back to her room. He had removed his plaid shirt, leaving on his white tshirt and his jeans.

Kirsten patted the spot next to her on the bed. He carefully laid down, keeping space between them.

It didn't take long for Kirsten to fall asleep. She rolled towards him, snuggling into his side. He took some small comfort in that subconscious act, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

...

Kirsten woke up with a splitting headache. Definitely too much alcohol the night before. She noticed the warmth at her side. Her limbs were sprawled across his body, and his hand was clutching her elbow. He looked very peaceful and content. He had the smallest hint of a smile in his sleep. She couldn't be sure how long she was staring at him.

Cameron groaned and snuggled closer to her. His heart swelled at the realization that she was still here. He almost thought he would wake up alone. Then he remembered her words- _it's not like we have to kiss again_. While logical, they still pained him. Might as well face reality. "Morning," he mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile.

He removed his hand from grasping her elbow and ran it through his hair. "I should get-"

Kirsten cut him off with a kiss. It was intentional and deliberate, gentle and sweet, the complete opposite of their kiss last night. He applied the gentlest pressure back at her.

He could rationalize the kiss from last night, they were drunk and caught up in the excitement of the new year. He couldn't rationalize this kiss though.

They broke apart. She kept their foreheads close, and crinkled her nose.

"What was that for?," he asked. "I thought the kiss last night was a one time thing?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to." She smiled at him again and took his hand.

Seeing this side of Kirsten was definitely something unexpected, but a welcome surprise. "Well, speaking of something you want to do-," he said lacing their fingers together. "Would you want to go on a date with me?"

She hummed in approval. "Yeah, I'd like that. Breakfast?," she asked.

Cameron had the widest smile she had ever seen. He practically jumped out of her bed. "Come on, I'm starving. And I need coffee."

She pulled the blankets up over her head. "How are you this cheery in the morning? Without coffee!"

He pulled back the covers and held out his hand for her. "Maybe one of these days my cheeriness will rub off on you."

"Yeah maybe." She accepted his hand.

...

As they left for their first date, hand in hand, Cameron couldn't help but think that New Year's Eve would be his new favorite holiday.


End file.
